


A Christmas love angel

by ChileanRach



Series: Mario Götze and Marco Reus special moments [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Making Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChileanRach/pseuds/ChileanRach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Mario is stopped from spending Christmas with his beloved Fiancée, Marco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas love angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Threelovestwo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Threelovestwo), [Bayerngirl19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/gifts).



> My dear Threelovestwo, thank you so much for this idea. I had a great time writing it. I'm sorry I took long but I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> To all my readers, this story goes with all my love. I wanted to post it a lot earlier but I just came out of hospital after an emergency surgery. Please if you like this, leave kudos and please comment on your feelings about this. You will make me so happy.
> 
> Last but not least, to my beloved Isabella. I like your stories way more than I like mine but I'm making a big effort to try and get even if it's just a little smile in your face. There's nothing I want more than you being happy <3

Christmas! Christmas is arriving soon and everyone is happy. The snow is everywhere, the houses full of lights and the parks filled with giant Christmas trees beautifully decorated. People breathe happiness in this time of the year. 

For Mario Götze and Marco Reus, Christmas had an extra good meaning. Four weeks of break to finally be together. 

The last time they had reunited, they got engaged. Mario had had a little problem to deal with, but as always, Marco was there to clear all his doubts away. They had enjoyed those five days as much as they possibly could have enjoyed and their goodbye wasn't that hard this time. This time there was a ring in their hands reminding them that the other one was right there for them, that their love wasn't going to break, just as they promised each other that beautiful night, unforgettable night. 

Mario was already really anxious about the break. Since Marco had gone to Munich last time, it was his turn to fly to Dortmund. It was still a bit hard for him to go there, so many memories and mixed feelings but he was willing to leave everything at the back of his head just to go and spend these weeks with his soon-to-be husband. Husband. That word sounded so unreal and so great inside his ears. He couldn't help smiling widely every time he thought about it. 

There was still a whole week left before his flight but he had already bought the plane ticket a long time ago and he was already fixing his bags. He had been doing that for a week already. He had packed and unpacked several times because he ended up needing some of the things he kept, but still, everyday he did it again because it made him feel the trip was closer to come. 

Marco was really excited for this break too. They had decided to go visit his family and also Mats and some other friends to tell them they were getting married. Married, yes. The word resonated in his mind. He felt he couldn't wait for his Sunny to be his husband already. They had been together less than a month ago but he already missed Mario more than ever. He wanted to hug him once again, cuddle up with him, take his hand and see their rings together, make love beautifully once again. He kinda couldn't wait any longer. Nothing in the world made him feel complete until he was finally with Mario. For now, the phone calls were the one thing maintaining them in peace as they waited for the break. 

"Baby!" Mario screamed when the phone rang on his night table. 

"Sunny! Hi baby" Marco answered in a sweet loving tone. 

"Hi, fiancée" he said excitedly and proudly. "How are you today, babe?"

"Even better now that I'm talking to you! I'm so excited, Mario. I want you here already!" Marco was very expressive at the moment of showing Mario his feelings. That made Mario feel amazing. 

"Oh, I can't wait either. I have packed like three times already, I'm just way too anxious" he said that to not sound so desperate but he had packed many more than just three times. 

"Awwww, Sunny. But time will come soon. As long as we are together, everything is gonna be alright"

"I know, baby, but that doesn't stop me from missing you" Mario was talking softly and with such love in his voice. 

"It doesn't stop me either babe. I miss you so much" 

That was the kind of talk they had for the next five days. Also Marco would tell Mario about training and the games and Mario could just update Marco about his injury and how the recovery was going. 

Finally there was only one day left for Mario to get in the freaking plane and get to his fiancée. One day. He had gone out shopping and bought himself some new clothes to be sexy for his man plus many different gifts for Marco. Many gifts. From new clothes to small souvenirs that would make Marco remember him everyday, things that had a meaning for them and things for their future home. He had a whole bag only for all those new things. Everything was pretty much ready. 

Later in the evening, Mario was cooking himself some dinner when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He didn't know why but a bad feeling crossed his mind. Like a chill going through his spine. It was still early to be Marco calling. He took the phone and the number was unknown. 

"Hello?" Mario answered and he didn't know why his heart was racing. 

"Good evening. Am I talking to mister Mario Götze?" A female voice spoke from the other side of the line. 

"Yes. It's Mario here. What's happening?" He nervously asked. 

"I'm calling you from the airport, Mr. Götze. I'm very sorry to tell you that your flight for tomorrow morning has been cancelled" the lady informed. Mario's heart seemed to stop for some seconds. 

"What? Why? Why is it cancelled!" He shouted louder than he wanted to. He just couldn't believe this was happening now. 

"The flight has been cancelled due to a storm going to Dortmund tomorrow morning" 

"But no, wait. I need to get to Dortmund. I need to get there" he was desperate. Why? This couldn't be happening. 

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Götze. This doesn't depend on me. I'm just informing you" 

"But then, can you at least tell me when can I get my flight? If it's not tomorrow then, when?" 

"That would have to be next week. All the other flights are complete and we are lacking some planes, we cannot put passengers in other flights. We will get your money back if you send us an account number?"

"No, I don't want my money back. I want to fly to Dortmund!" He shouted. 

"I'm very sorry. There's nothing I can do" the lady said as politely as she could. 

Mario was devastated. One whole week lost. It wasn't possible. No. He wasn't willing to let a whole week go without his Marco. He started an exhausting mission to find a different way to get to Marco. He searched in other plane companies, he asked in train stations and even busses. Everything was already sold out. Everything. There was no way he was going to go to Dortmund tomorrow. And it was late night now, he gave up and with such sorrow, he decided it was time to call Marco. 

"Marco?" He asked and his voice could easily show his pain. 

"Sunny, what is it?" Marco replied immediately knowing there was something wrong. 

"I'm so sorry, Marco. I'm so sorry" he couldn't keep holding back some tears. 

"Mario, please tell me and please, Sunny, calm down. There's nothing we can't overcome when we are together tomorrow" he tried comforting Mario but that made him really cry now. 

"That's what happened. My flight has been cancelled, Marco" he sobbed silently. "We're not going to be together tomorrow" 

"But… but… what happened. Why did they do that?!" Marco's voice was loud now too. 

"They called me to say there was gonna be a storm in Dortmund tomorrow morning. The plane can't make it before the storm hits" 

"But Sunny, there must be other way" 

"Nothing until next week, Marco" Mario said so so sadly. 

"That's not possible. We can look for something else" Marco said quickly and kind of desperately. 

"I tried everything, Marco. Before I called you I tried everything. Trains, busses, everything is already sold out, Christmas time, you know" he ended softly feeling defeated. 

"Oh no…" a shocked Marco couldn't say anything else. 

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, honey" Mario still cried. 

"No, no baby. It's not your fault. You couldn't have known" 

"We had so many plans already, Marco. I can't believe this. It's a whole week!"

"I know Mario. I know. But you tried everything. We will just have to wait…" 

Both of them were totally broken hearted. They ended up agreeing Marco would cancel all what they had planned for their first week of break. Marco was going to call his parents and Mats to let them know there wasn't going to be any family reunion or anything like that. Then he had to cancel every restaurant reservations and hotel rooms they had for every trip and adventure they had thought about. Tomorrow was going to be a very sad day…

Mario went to bed feeling so bad. So bad. He was so sad, he cried a lot, his chest felt heavy and he had to throw up, even when he almost didn't eat at all. Deep inside he thought he was overreacting but on the other hand, this was the one time of the year they got to spend more than just a couple of days or even hours together being totally unbothered. He had all the right to feel destroyed. 

Marco was also sad. He looked at his bed and thought that it was gonna be empty for one more week. He was so enthusiastic and excited to think that this was the last night he was gonna go to bed alone and now it wasn't going to happen. He imagined Mario's warm body there waiting for him and he cried himself to sleep, painfully thinking it was a whole week of their sacred time together that was being flushed down the toilet… 

Mario felt the sound of his phone, unclear because he was sleeping and because of the huge headache he got after crying and throwing up several times. When he was able to open his eyes he realized it was still really dark. He took the phone and answered it while taking a look at the clock on the bedside table that showed 3:15 am. 

"Hello?" His voice was heavy. 

"Mr. Götze. How badly do you want to fly to Dortmund?" A familiar female voice said very enthusiastically. He recognized it as the lady from the airport. 

"I need to fly there. I want it more than I want my own life" he said making his point very clear. 

"Wow. This man, Marco, must be really important for you…" she quietly said impressed at the same time. 

"What?" He shouted. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Götze. It's just… I have worked here for ages. I have seen how you wait for Mr. Reus when he gets here and how happy you look when he comes" 

"Oh my gosh…" he face palmed. 

"No! No, Mr. Götze. Don't worry. I'm the only one who knows. And I'm just an old lady. I won't tell anyone" the lady replied so softly and sweetly. 

"Uhmm… wow. Well… excuse me. What's your name? 

"I'm Marie, sir" 

"Well, thank you so much Ms. Marie. And you are right. He's the most important thing in my life" he was a lot more calm now. 

"Okay then. I have an offer for you. If you get in here at 4:30 am, I can get you in a plane that will get there before the storm does" 

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?" Mario was in shock but in a good kind of shock. 

"Yes Mr. Götze. Since you didn't want your money back and since I knew how badly you needed the flight, I have you a place that got free in this flight. You must be here at the time I said and nobody has to see you. Then you pass through my control table and I will fix the rest, alright?" 

"But, but Marie, are you sure about this? Will you be in trouble?" He was concerned about her now. 

"Mario, you don't worry about that. Just come and go get your man" and with that, she ended the call. 

He couldn't believe it. It was like dream. It was like Marie was an angel fallen from the sky. Like the best Christmas present of his life. His first impulse was to call Marco but then he thought that it was much better if he just surprised Marco. He was gonna get in his house around 7 in the morning so it was gonna be perfect. 

He got up right in that moment feeling happier than ever and lucky that he didn't unpack last night because he was feeling so sick he just fell unconscious over his bed. 

In Dortmund, Marco hadn't gotten so much sleep. He couldn't stop thinking of his empty bed and how broken Mario was when they spoke the last time. He watched the clock and it was 6:35 am. He thought of getting up but then he didn't. He was tired and emotionally drained from crying and not sleeping. He stayed there with an empty mind. Fifteen minutes later he heard the sound of a car in the street and then, a knock on his door as the car seemed to be leaving. He got up kind of annoyed because he truly didn't want to see anyone but his Sunny. And he couldn't think of anyone that could come this early in the morning. He went downstairs feeling really depressed and even a little angry at the person who was out the door, just because they weren't Mario. When he opened the door, he saw the one thing that he didn't expect. Mario standing up in the coldness with all his bags and his big fluffy jacket that made him the cutest thing ever. 

"Oh my gosh, Mario!!!!" He shouted jumping to hug Mario and practically hang from his neck. He didn't even feel the coldness of the outside. 

"My baby, I missed you" Mario replied with a soft loving tone. 

"Oh my, Sunny. Come here. You're freezing. Come with me" Marco took Mario by his hand and dragged him inside then going back to pick up his bags. He entered the last one and closed the door behind them. He immediately took Mario into his arms and kissed him as passionately as he could and they stood there for a moment. When they broke the kiss, Marco asked

"Sunny, how is it that you're here. You said, you…"

"I know, Marco. I know. But… let's say I got an early Christmas present" Mario said smiling. 

"How's that? Who made that present to you?" He asked sounding just a little jealous. 

"Haha! Oh my love… It was an angel that God sent to let us be together. A lady from the airport, the same who called to say my flight had been cancelled. She saw how bad I was and she fixed a place for me at the earliest flight that would get here before the storm" he told Marco the special story. 

"Wow, really? And how come? Why did she help you?" Marco anxiously waited for an answer. He was totally intrigued. 

"She's worked in Munich airport for years. She has seen us together when you go there. She told me to come to my man" Mario now took Marco into his own arms and kissed him strongly. 

"She knows? But what are we gonna do Mario" fear almost took over Marco. 

"No, no, babe. Don't worry. She has known for years. She won't say a thing" 

"Okay then. Thank God for her" 

And the hugged tightly for another moment. Then they went to have some breakfast as they kept talking about how wonderful it was that they were together and catching up with each other's week. They talked and ate and caressed each other for a long time, just laughing around together. When it was almost 10 am the storm got over Dortmund. 

"Sunny, I'm so happy you got here before the storm" Marco's voice was soft and sexy as his lips started attacking Mario's neck. Mario could only moan under Marco's touch as he started pulling him upstairs to their bedroom. 

"I have an idea…" Marco kept talking in between kisses and still dragging Mario to the bedroom. "It's early and it's cold and rainy. We can't go out, right?"

"Aha…" Mario agreed in a moan more than a word. 

"And I think… the best way to… spend a stormy day… is being in bed with my love… don't you think?" He didn't stop kissing his Sunny's neck, lips and collar bones. 

"That's the best idea…" Mario whispered feeling his blood boiling and his body going crazy, as it always did whenever Marco was around. 

As soon as they were in the bedroom, Marco took Mario to place him over the bed immediately starting to work to get Mario out of his clothes. Mario didn't stay behind and took off Marco's t-shirt to grab the sexy stomach of his wonderful blonde man. 

The rest of the day was a perfect dance of their bodies together. They caressed each other perfectly, kissed each other in every sensitive spot, and moving in perfect unison reaching maximum pleasure several times. Their bodies tangled and radiating heat making them forget the coldness of the snowy day. Making love couldn't be more perfect for both of them. 

Being together was like dreaming with open eyes. They wouldn't trade this for anything in the world and thank God they could make the best out of the next four weeks. 

Back in Munich, Marie was going home. A little sad to know she was going to be alone. She got out of her car and saw a huge box at here door step. It was a gift with a card on it. "To Marie, much love to our love angel. M&M" 

This was Christmas. The happiest time of the year and certainly they were all breathing happiness and love…


End file.
